Not On My Watch
by GGElaina
Summary: On the eve of their mission to kill Lucifer, Dean asks Castiel what he wants to do on his last night on Earth. When Dean learns that Castiel is still a virgin he vows to ensure that Castiel does not die a virgin. DxC, Slash, OneShot


**Authors Note: This is a one-shot. If you want to be notified of new one-shots by me follow me as an author, not the story itself. I am open to prompts so if you have a story idea you'd like to see me write then send the prompt to me via IM or to my email GGElaina at yahoo dot com!  
**

* * *

"This is probably our last night on Earth... what were you planning on doing?" Dean set his beer on the table and sat in the old rocking chair across from Castiel. The awkward angel had been silently sitting alone in the living room ever since they had arrived home from their Earth shattering revelation that they were going to try and kill the Devil tomorrow. Dean had been resting in the upstairs bedroom for the majority of the day cuddling with a bottle of scotch. He had slept surprisingly well for someone who was planning on dying the next morning but he figured that he might as well spend his last day on Earth doing something he rarely got to do in life; and that was get some sleep. Castiel didn't seem to have moved at all from the time he had left him hours before.

"I was... just planning on sitting here quietly." Dean blinked slowly.

"That's it? Just sit there?"

"Well, I was going to ponder the questions of life and the unanswerable philosophical riddles mankind has put before us but I..." Castiel stopped when he saw Dean roll his eyes and pick up the beer bottle to drink from. He obviously seemed either completely uninterested or confused about the things he was saying and thought it best to remain quiet instead.

"It's your last night on Earth and you want to think about Philosophy in the dark?" Dean's left eyebrow raised significantly higher than his right, it was a look of question. "You don't want to do anything? No bar hopping? Get a bed full of ladies and..." Castiel's eyes widened and Dean stopped. "You HAVE been with someone before haven't you?" Castiel felt like the proverbial "deer caught in the headlights". Dean smirked and leaned in closer, he had smelled blood and he was going to rip him apart. Castiel felt his neck grow hot and he mindlessly rubbed it. "Really? Come on man, with you looking like that you can't tell me you haven't used the 'I'm an Angel of the Lord' line to catch some tail."

"I've never had an occasion too..." Dean suddenly stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"I know what we're doing tonight." Cas' eyes felt like they were bulging out of his vessels sockets. "You are NOT gonna die a virgin! Not on my watch!" And he strode out of the room leaving Castiel alone.. He sat there frozen, what could Dean have meant by that? How was he going to take his virginity? He contemplated his options for a moment. He could simply stay in his seat and pray that Dean didn't come looking for him but he knew that idea was flawed. All he would do was provoke Dean's ribbing at his obvious discomfort for the topic of intercourse. His only option was to go with him wherever it was he was heading.

Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala with his wallet in hand, he seemed very interested in the amount of money that he was carrying on his person. He didn't say anything as Cas closed the door behind them and waved his hand before the door knob to lock it. He climbed into the passenger seat and sat quietly as Dean turned on the radio and filled the car with obnoxiously loud noise. It was obvious by this motion that Dean was not interested in conversing with him.

Castiel sat stiffly beside his charge as they hurtled toward their unmentioned destination. He had no idea where they were going or how Dean planned for him to lose his virginity. He shifted slightly at the thought, his Father had always taught his followers that intercourse was meant to be shared between two beings who were destined to stay together for life. After becoming married, and not a moment sooner, could a couple participate in otherwise sinful pleasure. Castiel had never been married or in any sort of relationship while in heaven and he didn't take part in sinful activities while occupying his vessel as some of his brothers did. The closest he had come to any sexual contact was watching Dean during one of his many escapades before he pulled him out of Hell.

How had the human race fallen so far from God that one of his more simple requested had turned so far from what he had intended. The human race was now so over populated with children being born purely out of sex with strangers and either left to die, orphaned or emotionally scarred from growing up without one or both of their parents. Much like doves, human beings had always been made to mate for life for their children needed protection until they were much older. The human race would have died out long ago if the man simply impregnated and left like many of God's creatures especially in the early stages of human evolution. No father to protect and bring food to a pregnant mother as well as the high risk of her dying during child birth, not to mention the constant threat from weather, wild animals and disease for both mother and child. The human race would have had no chance of survival if God had not made them life long mates. But now they had become complacent, no need for instincts that surrounded around survival to keep them alive, their desires overcoming their senses now that responsibility for bringing children into the world was replaced by orphanages and adoption programs.

"CAS!" Castiel looked into the brown eyes staring at him from outside the passenger. He had become lost in his thoughts and they had arrived at their intended destination. Castiel appeared outside of the car and stared at the entrance of establishment they had parked in front of. A neon outline of an unnaturally curvy woman sat atop a sign that read _"The Blue Moon: Gentleman's Club". _Castiel blinked, the sign was a contradiction in itself, if this was a club for men then why would their advertisement feature a woman? Dean was already strutting inside as he turned his head away from the sign. He quickly followed him inside and regretted the decision to leave the house the moment he looked inside.

Dean sat down at a table in the center of the room and Castiel took a seat opposite him while looking around astonished. Women in little to no clothing were walking around everywhere as if this was a normal occurance for them. Some were holding trays of drinks while others were perched on mens laps giggling as portions of their necks and ears were nibbled on. A topless woman was wrapping herself around a pole attached to the ceiling as a group of men around the stage threw money at her heeled feet. The establishment was dark and smelled of cigarettes, alcohol and broken shambles of self esteem.

"Here you go honey." A beautiful brunette with breasts larger than her head placed a large glass of beer beside his hand and winked at him as she walked away. Castiel saw no point in drinking the beer, as an angel it would take gallons of beer for him to feel the slightest bit tipsy. He seemed to be able to achieve copious amounts of alcohol and food that would kill an army of normal men. He stared at a man in the corner who had his arms wrapped around two scantily clad women whose hands were traveling dangerous below his belt line.

"Relax..." Dean took a drink of the identical glass of beer placed before him and looked around the room. He was obviously about to take his pick of the many women sitting alone in the room. Dean was a very attractive human and could easily have any woman in the room. A blond in see through black cloth walked by him and Dean took one look at her before swiftly reaching out and grabbing her wrist. She turned around swiftly and stared at Dean behind heavily made up eyes. She smiled, obviously pleased with Deans physical appearance.

"What's your name?" She asked as she sauntered over to Dean and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Dean, what's your name beautiful?" Dean was in seduce mode as his voice dropped dangerously low. Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat as her hands slipped beneath Deans button up shirt. Her free hand took hold of Dean's free hand and brought it to her solar plexus, running his hand down the length of the front of her body.

"Athena." She ran her hands along his chest as his hand fell limply onto the chair arm. His deep brown eyes never left her face as she slowly began to unbutton his shirt to expose the naked skin beneath. She ran her hands along his bare skin and Castiel watched mesmerized as Dean closed his eyes for a moment and let a small smile spread across his lips.

"Hi." Castiel nearly jumped out of his vessel when a petite blond barely dressed in white walked up to him and smiled. "What's your name?" Castiel quickly looked back at Dean whose partner had disappeared in the folds on his neck. Possibly, if he ignored the woman she would simply leave him alone. Dean slowly loled his head in Castiel's direction and the air caught in his throat as Dean, whose eyes were still hazed in lust, looked at him. Castiel couldn't break the gaze even if he wanted to and Dean looked slowly to Castiel's right. Castiel swallowed again and looked over at the oblivious blond who obviously was not leaving even with his attempt to ignore her.

"His name is Cas, what's yours?" Castiel looked back over at Dean as he answered the question.

"Chastity." She said with a triumphant smile. Castiel raised an eyebrow slowly, her name was not Chastity, in fact it was Jennifer Stanson, and she was a college dropout who lived at home taking care of her sick mother.

"Well isn't that a match made in heaven." The blond sitting on Dean's lap urgently pulled on his shirt, it was obvious that she wanted his full attention. Dean stood up Athena smiled slyly and hand still on his shirt seemed to be leading him to a hallway. He stopped suddenly and reached into his pocket and shoved a handful of money onto the table. "Go get 'em tiger." Castiel wanted to beg Dean not to leave him or at least ask to go with him so he would have an excuse to not be left alone with the persistent woman white who seemed to have an intense interest in him. But he seemed to be enthralled with a large chested woman leading him by the shirt into what looked like a bedroom in the long hallway behind the open room.

"Come on baby, I don't bite. Unless that's something you like." She winked and took his hand. Castiel picked up the beer and downed it in one sweep before picking up the wad of cash Dean had left him and slowly followed Jennifer into the open room she had disappeared into. She lit some candles on the bedside table and sat on the bed and patted the empty space beside her. This was an indication that she wanted him to join her there. He slowly sat down on the obviously washed yet still disgusting sheets.

"No need to keep your coat on sweetie." Castiel made no motion to remove any part of his attire as touched his shoulder. She stood up and slid a leg between his thighs, the top of her knee resting against his groin as she kissed him passionately. He made no move to reciprocate her actions and merely sat there stiffly. She pulled back slowly and ran a hand down his chest. "This your first time here? Relax, no need to be so nervous." He blinked slowly as she attempted to unbutton the top over shirt and loosen his tie.

"So what is a guy like you doing in a place like this anyway? You're very handsome, I'm sure you could get any girl you wanted." Castiel sat and pondered her words for a moment. He had seen Jimmy from Heaven as he looked down on him but had never considered his physical appearance Was he considered to be above average in terms of human attractiveness? He had never took any time to look at himself in the mirror as his vessels appearance meant nothing to him.

"Tomorrow, I intend to follow the Winchesters into battle to kill Lucifer in hopes of ending the certain apocalypse but it is more likely that we will all die so Dean brought me here so I would not die a virgin." She stopped sucking on his neck long enough to lean back and look him in the eyes. She seemed confused and slightly scared by his response.

"What?" Castiel tilted his head to the side as he stared into her eyes. She became a prostitute due to her father leaving her and her sick mother alone when she was in high school. She couldn't stay in college and help take of her mother so she dropped out and took this job for the extra money to help pay for the bills.

"Your father didn't leave because of you, Jennifer. He simply hated his job at the post office." Her eyes grew wide and she reached back and slapped him. He felt no pain as humans had significantly less physical strength than angels did and she stomped out of the room screaming obscenities. Cas stood up and followed her out of the room. Everyone stared at him as she expressed her hatred for him. Dean and his partner walked out of their room and their eyes met. Dean's button up shirt was pushed open and Castiel's gaze ran over the smooth skin and muscles of his stomach as his partner ushered the screaming girl into their room and shut the door on Dean as he raised his hands in question.

"What did you do man?" Dean walked over to him as the people around them slowly began to whisper to one another.

"Nothing. I simply told her that it wasn't her fault that her father left." Dean gave him a look as though he had just made an obviously huge mistake.

"No man... this business is built out of absent fathers." Dean looked up and two burly men in black shirts that barely strethced across their large chests and his eyes grew. "We better go." And they quickly evacuated through the nearest back exit. Dean was still laughing as they walked out into the cold evening air.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just haven't laughed that hard in a very long time." Castiel watched as Dean began to button his shirt back up to block the cold from the air. Tanned skin slowly began to disappear behind black cotton and silver buttons. Dean looked up and watched as Castiel's eyes slowly followed his hands as they worked their way to each set of buttons. Dean left the last few buttons open and Castiel's eyes lingered on the exposed skin before looking into Dean's eyes. Dean smiled and walked to the driver's side of the Impala.

Castiel walked through the door of the broken down home that Dean had decided to call home for the next couple of days while he and Same took some time apart. Dean said nothing during the ride home and simply walked upstairs without looking at Cas. He furrowed his brow as he sat back in the chair he had started in before their adventure at the Gentleman's Club. He did not act the same towards him when Castiel had looked at Dean the same way the women inside of the club did. Had he done something socially wrong or awkward that may have made him uncomfortable? Castiel did not understand many of the human social interaction rules that everyone but him seemed to understand.

The clang of glasses alerted him to the top of the stairs as a shirtless Dean made his way down the steps with a crystal bottle of scotch and two glasses in hand. He was missing his shirt and boots as he padded across the room and set the bottle on the table. Dean made no eye contact with him as he poured a large glass for himself.

"Well, I said I wasn't going to let you die a virgin," Dean took a long drink from his glass and flashed a glance at Castiel who had nothing but a look of confusion on his face. "And I meant it." Dean picked up Castiel's hand and slowly ran it down the length of his body. The angels eyes widened as his finger tips touched soft skin and dipped into the grooves of his stomach muscles. "So pour me another drink, I'm gonna need a few."


End file.
